Neglected sky
by Chibi Vongola
Summary: What if Tsuna had been ignored by his older brother Giotto when Giotto gained his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I just did this one-shot randomly... hope you enjoy it... it is not really a one shot

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

* * *

><p>#final entry<p>

My name is Tsuna

My older brother was anti-social but at the same time popular.

His name was Giotto, he had sky blue eyes and messy spiked up hair that was a bold blond.

Unlike me who has messy spiked up brown hair but had brown eyes with a mix of gold in one and a mix of silver in the other.

Giotto was a big hit with the girls but was shy. Though I was called a freak and a demon for my eyes colour.

When suddenly this baby comes and Giotto suddenly gets new friends.

Now Giotto doesn't even know I excsit anymore.

Mama and Papa don't even look at me anymore.

And now I have decieded to find a family who will love me.

And if my family finds this then, Ciao Mia Famiglia.

Tsunayoshi ex member of the Sawada family

P.S Don't look for me I'm happy now

...

There was no sound.

Giotto, Nana and Iemitsu were shaking when they read his diary.

How long has it been since they talked to him, how long has it been since they gave him hugs and told him they love him...

Without them...

He was forced to mature.

He was forced to make his own food.

He had to teach himself.

He had been neglected by them and he left.

Reborn grabbed the diary and frowned.

He was partly the reason Tsuna left. The boy approched him many times but he just ignored in favour of training Giotto.

The boy was only 5 and didn't understand but was forced to.

The guardians read the page and were shocked.

The boy had asked them about some things but they just ignored him and went with Giotto.

Outside everything was still, then the rain started falling,mist came ,the clouds turned dark, the sun no longer shun, lightning struck, the storm came and the sky turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Neglected sky part 2

Tsuna woke up and looked at his clock, it read 6:50. Tsuna stretched and rubbed his tired eyes.

When he was about half way to the dining room he heard shouting from the inside.

He opened the big wooden doors to find himself looking at a banner the had written on it, in burnt orange, "Happy birthday Tsuna!"

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind.

"Happy birthday Tsu-chan~~~" a certain pineapple said while smirking and passed him a small box.

"Arigato Mukuro-nii" Tsuna said and was almost chocked to death by the hug.

"Tsu-chan you are sooo, CUTE!" Mukuro squealed and slowly let go when a certain skylark's KI (killer intent) started to appear.

"Haha hey Mukuro, let me have a turn" another boy appeared.

"Hm~~ fine but only because it's Tsu-chan's birthday Mukuro smirk once more before dissappearing into mist.

Haha Happy birthday Tsuna" Takashi said patting his head.

Tsuna smiled a 50 kilo watt smile the made Takashi put on sun glasses.

"Arigato Takashi-nii... Um but where did Mukuro-nii go?" Tsuna said a bit too innocently and his cute pout wasn't helping either the maids, butlers from having major nose bleeds. (Plus the hidden guardians)

"He probaly went somewhere nice" Takashi said struggling to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"Oi! Baseball idiot stop looking at Juudiame like that!" Another loud voice shouted, making both of the boy's heads turn towards the speaker.

"Hayato-nii what are you doing!" Tsuna exclaimed, in mild shock, as he was picked up bridle style no less.

"Protecting you Juudiame" Hayato said and was about to shout something else when he heard another pair of footsteps.

"Let go off him or I will bite you to death" a certain skylark said and Tsuna looked up.

"Kyo-nii!" Tsuna shouted and hugged him in joy, which made Kyoya smile, and the rest looked at Kyoya in jealousy.

"Kyo-nii will you be staying?" Tsuna asked and Kyoya gave him a rare smile.

(Kyoya usually goes on missions and Tsuna doesn't get to see him a lot)

"Of course Tsunayoshi, it is your birthday after all" Kyoya said hugging him.

"Now now don't be jealous, you will all get your turn. Maybe" another male voice said whispering the last part. Tsuna ran to hug him.

"Fon-nii" Tsuna shout as he made in contact with the man and almost knocking him over in the progress.

"Wow Tsuna you are getting stronger" Fon said smiling, ignoring the glares he was getting, and hugged Tsuna back.

After the contact with Fon all his other family members came out.

That included the Millfiore, Luche, Aria and Yuni and also the rest of the tenth generation.

Tsuna smiles as he was surrounded by his family, not his old one but his real family, who love and care for him.

This was his home and he loved it.

Hello everyone I know it was supposed to be a one-shot but people like it so it is going to be a multi chapter story.

Hope that is okay...

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with Tsuna, Giotto spent most of his time trying to find him, Iemitsu and Nana looked as well but none of them found their lost child.

Giotto's guardians were rethinking their actions towards Tsuna.

G's mind

'Maybe if I didn't ignore him, he would still be here' G thought sadly.

_Flashback_

_"Um... excuse me mister G, can you h-" Tsuna started to asked G but was rudely interrupted_

_"Go irritate someone else brat, I'm busy" G shouted before going to look for Giotto, not seeing the broken look on the young brunette's face but he heard the 5 year old mumble_

_"I guess I irritate everybody with my presents, sigh, I guess its happy birthday to me then" and G heard light footsteps as he ignored the guilt piling up in his chest._

_Flashback_

Daemon's mind

'Nufufufu I don't care about a brat' Daemon thought but his feelings were betraying his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Mister Daemon... Um can you help me with something?" The 4 year child asked the illusionist but was only ignored._

_"Um... Mister Daemon? Mister... " Tsuna tried to get his attention but was ignored again._

_'Sigh'"I guess I just a mistake, no one talks to me anymore, everyone ignores me even ni- Giotto and his friends. Well time to make dinner for myself" And the boy ran away with tears running down his face._

_Daemon saw those tears but just ignores it like he ignores the pain in his heart._

_Flashback end_

Knuckle's mind

"I have committed a great sin, God please forgive me and watch over that child" Knuckles silently prayed for the boy and his forgiveness.

_Flashback_

_"Mister... Mister... Mister" Tsuna called trying to get the priest's attention but each time being ignored._

_"I guess maybe I should stop trying to get people no notice my existence" Tsuna mumbled and silently walked away._

_Knuckle just followed Giotto as he ignored the brunette and his guilt._

_Flashback end_

Alaude's mind

'I don't care, I don't care, I don't... care... I care' Alaude chanted.

_Flashback_

_Alaude watched as the 5 year old brunette walked out of the house in the middle of the night._

_"I guess I'll have to go to uncle Tsuyoshi's tonight..." he heard the boy say and saw the boy get hurt on the way there by boys about his age._

_Tsuna just brushed it off and continued his way to Takesushi._

_Flashback end_

Asari's mind and Lampo's mind

'What happened...? I wish I was there' both the men thought.

Reborn almost shot himself for being so weak, he hated himself for letting this happen, but he knew he had to help to find the lost Sawada.

Giotto searched Tsuna's room for any clues but found nothing. Until he found a small note book he opened it to find a number and it was 712, next to the number were the words 'how many times the ignored me in a year'.

Giotto almost burst into tears but stayed strong and he was going to find Tsuna and say sorry but he hoped his little brother was okay.

Nana and Iemitsu suddenly remembered and certain Nono's advice.

_Flashback_

_"Nana, Iemitsu remember don't spoil one child over the other, okay?"Nono said and Nana nodded._

_"It won't turn out well" Nono said and smiled._

_Flashback end_

They should have done that but they ended up forgetting.

Outside the sky turned darker.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna held Takeshi's hand as he walked around the stores. They were buying food for tonights party. It was the 1st aniversery of when he came to his new Family.

"Takeshi-nii, do we need some ingredients for the cakes?" Tsuna said and Takeshi did a thinking pose and nodded. Smiling happily, Tsuna dragged him over to the baking section and was deciding on food colouring when he heard something that gave him nightmares.

"T-Tsu-chan. Is that you. My baby!" Tsuna whipped his head around and saw his 'mother'. Backing away he grabbed Takeshi's hand and hid behind him, whimpering.

"I'm sorry this is my little brother. Vongola Tsunayoshi. Please stop it. He has a mother." Takeshi said with a glare and a cold tone. Nana flinched but stayed firm. "T-That is my son. Don't take him away from me" She demanded and Tsuna was out right crying.

Ignoring Nana, Takeshi turned around and hugged Tsuna, whispering comforting words. Tsuna hiccuped and stopped but he was still scared. They stared at Nana and she turned and walked away. They immediately left the store with all their food.

Behind them Tsuna saw that Giotto, Alaude and Nana went to the same spot. She was going to forcefully kidnap him. Tsuna gripped Takeshi's hand tighter and they sped up.

~With The Vongola~

"Luce-okaa-san. I was so scared" Tsuna cried as he ran to hug her. Tsuna clutched her 11 year old son in her hands and ran her hands through his hair. Looking at a 15 year old Takeshi as he mouthed 'Nana'. Her eyes widened and she hugged him more.

"Don't worry Tsuna. There is nothing she can do. We are the Vongola, Vindice, Arcobaleno and Foundation" Tsuna smiled at her and she smiled back. "Kaa-san, can we make those cakes now?" Tsuna said and nodding, Luce grabbed the bag with baking ingredients in it and headed to the kitchen with her child.

Takeshi turned and headed towards the relaxing room. Kyoya, Hayato, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Lambo was there. "Minna. I have something important to tell you" Each of their heads turned towards him.

"Tsuna was spotted by Nana. I told her he was Vongola Tsunayoshi and was my brother so she left but when we left, we saw her go back with two other people to try and force Tsuna back" Kyoya growled, Hayato glared, Ryohei frowned, Chrome gripped her trident, Mukuro didn't laugh and Lambo sparked with electricity.

"Chrome, Mukuro. Spread the news. Kyoya, Ryohei, Lambo. Tighten up security. Takeshi, follow me. We are going to protect Tsuna for now" Hayato said and his brain working with many strategies.

"Help me!" Tsuna's scream ripped through the peaceful and tense air as the whole family rushed to the kitchen. Tsuna was protecting an unconscious Luce from Alaude, Giotto, Deamon, Asari, Knuckle and Iemitsu.

How did they find us so fast! Kyoya rushed up and hit Alaude a good 4 feet away. Widening his eyes, Alaude saw his brother. The one his mother sold and neglected because he stole father's attention. "Kamikuros" Kyoya said and took out tonfas.

"Fon, take Luce and go to another room." Takeshi said and nodding he left the fighting to the kids. "Who are you and why are you invading our home!" Chrome demanded while poin her trident at them. "I'm here to take my son/brother back" Giotto and Iemitsu said together and they all narrowed their eyes.

"Your 'son' isn't here. My name is Vongola Cielo Tsunayoshi of the Vongola, Arcobaleno, Vindice and Foundation Families." Tsuna said walking forward. A pure orange and mixed purple flames on his forhead. His eyes were tinted purple while the rest was amber.

Iemitsu looked, shocked at what he saw. Tsuna had cloud and sky flames. He had to get Tsuna back to be in the Sawada Famiglia. Iemitsu stomped forward trying to grab his son when a swift kick sent him reeling back at least a couple of metres.

"Ne ne. No touching my son. Okay?" A male's voice said and the owners hand patted Tsuna on the head. It was Bremuda, alive and with an adult human body. Tsuna smiled at him and glared at his brother.

Chains sprouted from Bremuda's sleaves capturing the Sawada Famiglia members and he took them to take information out of them.

Tsuna sighed and went out of HDW mode. Smiling his 100 watt smike at all of them they all had nosebleeds but Chrome. "Chrome-nee, Mukuro-nii. Can you help me fix the wall" Tsuna said and mixing their mist flames with sky flames the wall was fixed.

Tsuna sighed and colasped onto his bed. Snuggling up to Kyoya he wad happy. The kids shared rooms at times and this ws one of them. Kyoya and Tsuna curled up together like cats while Lambo, Chrome and Takeshi were surrounding them and the final protecters were on the outside.

It was adorable and Luce, who just woke up, took photos. They hadn't had a sleep over since Tsuna's brithday. The sawada Fmily was back in their house or HQ but they wouldn't bother them unless they found out their new base's location.

Tsuna sighed happily at the warmth, wishing it would stay like this. Kyoya woke up slightl but only snuggled up to Tsuna more. Tsuna's Vongola Ring glowed and pulsed before returning back to normal.

Fate may love the skies but sometimes Fate wants to toy with them.

End~

Hi. I'm sorry it's so short. I had a really good ide but it ended up beinreally short so I had to extend it apter, but them my idea would be messed up and yeah. Well here you go. Sorry for this it's not to good.


End file.
